The Hacked Red Cartridge
Note I don't know who made this pasta, but it wasn't me. I just like transferring pastas from the Creepypasta Wiki to here. The Pasta It all started when my brother discovered Pokemon hacks. He was using my Red version (now technically his, since I sold it to him) to try out bootlegs and hacks that he'd heard about for himself. He had attempted almost every glitch and hacked every save file of his. That's when he came up to me and said, "Hey Laurie, I found a hack that alters the storyline and makes the game less kid-friendly, and I want you to try it out." Angrily, I accepted, knowing that he would push me around until I did anyway. I started the game up. He had named his player RED, which was no surprise. I went to Prof. Oak's Lab to get my starter, which was going to be Bulbasaur. When he got me from the grass, he didn't let me pick a Pokemon. Instead he gave me a Pokemon, but the game didn't state what Pokemon. When GARY challenged me to a battle, it turned out that the Pokemon I had got was a Missingno. named Killer that only knew Curse. So I used Curse, and the game informed me that GARY's Squirtle had died. That didn't really freak me out, because I was used to creepypasta. After that, I headed to the next town, Viridian City. I noticed that there was a NPC blocking the way in, and he wouldn't let me go through. I checked my items, and surprisingly, I had a key item: AXE. Out of curiosity, I used AXE, and the NPC vanised, leaving behind a dark spot of pixels. Blood. I got Oak's parcel, and went back to Pallet to deliver it. I gave it to the professor, but he didn't give me a PokeDex. He just said "...go. I cannot stop you now." I went to Viridian Forest. I fought through it, killing, not fainting, Pokemon. Also, after every trainer battle, RED used AXE on the trainer without me doing it, leaving blood behind. The game wouldn't let me catch any other Pokemon either, because apparently, they "Are too scared to be with KILLER." I got farther through the game, nothing note-worthy until I got to Lavender Town. Not wanting to do this at night, I saved the game, turned off and went to sleep. The next day, I got back on the game. I went into Pokemon Tower, beating GARY (note: RED did not use the AXE on GARY) and the Channelers, until I encountered the GHOST. The game forced me to throw my only Poke Ball at it, and I caught it. I got farther in my game, and eventually got to the Elite Four. I entered the building, and, instead of engaging in a batlle, I saw a pile of NPCs. I went over to the pile and pressed A, and I really wished I hadn't. One by one, graphical, up-close, gross images of cut up and hacked NPCs showed on the screen. Eventually, the slideshow ended, and I was allowed to go to the next room. In there, a pile of Pokemon. Reluctantly, I pressed A. Color-drained dead Pokemon showed. After that was over, a textbox appeared saying: "RED used AXE on RED!" Suddenly, the cut animation played on RED, and he vanished, leaving behind blood. The typical "GAME OVER" screen came, but with a graphical image of a bloody, cut-up RED showing. I turned the game off and gave it back to my brother. I will never play bootlegs or hacks again. EVER. Category:Hacked Game